The Daughter of White
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: "Lo siento, sobreviví" de eso era de lo unico que me quejaba en mi vida sin sentido. Todos en la aldea tenian un hermoso cabello verde y yo...soy la unica con este horrendo cabello blanco en mi...Mal summary xD un one-shot! muy raro! lean y dejen reviews!


**Holaa! Aki dejandoles este raro one-shot! que se me ocurrio al ver el video de la misma cancion y ver a Soul chica...(realmente es adorable xD) en fin...este fic esta practicamente traducido de la cancion -.- lo que se puede hacer en tiempo de ocio...xD esto se me ocurrio en un momento muy extraño :S etto...esta cortoo por que lo escribi en mi ipod xD pero weno!**

**ya no los ocupo más! Lean, disfruten, y dejen reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence su legitimo dueño es Atsushi Okubo (que no se me olvida su nombre por que rima con sushi) y la cancion es propiedad de mothy x) creo...en fin nada me pertenece pero algun dia sere la dueña :D**

* * *

**Shiro no Musume.****  
**  
_**"Lo siento, sobreviví" parece qué lo digo todo el tiempo, eso era de lo único qué me quejaba en mi aburrida vida.**_ Todos en la aldea tenían un precioso cabello verde y yo soy la única con este horrendo cabello blanco. Fuera de la aldea había un árbol viejo, en el qué todos los días iba y rezaba.

_"Vivir en este mundo solitario no es lindo, Dios si me escuchas, lo único que deseo es tener un amigo".  
_

Días después fue cuando la conocí, tenía un hermoso cabello verde, amarrado en dos coletas, una gentil voz y una sonrisa qué a todos encantaba. Todo empezó cuando la ayude a levantarse cuando cayó cerca del viejo árbol...  
-Ah!-escuche un grito. Cuando voltee la vi en la tierra tirada, me dirigí hacia ella y la ayude a levantarse.  
-¿Estás bien?-pregunté angustiada.  
-Ah...si, gracias...-respondió con una sonrisa.-Soy Maka y tú?-  
-Ah...me llamo...Soul...-  
-Gracias por ayudarme Soul-chan...-  
-No pasa nada...-sonreí.-Tienes un hermoso cabello verde...-musité cabizbaja.  
-Eh? De qué hablas, mi cabello es igual a los demás, me gustaría tener un cabello como el tuyo...es único.-dijo sonriente.  
Las lágrimas amenazaron por salir...  
-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Acaso sientes pena por mí, qué soy inferior?-  
_Me miró sorprendida y sin vergüenza alguna me abrazo y me susurró..  
_-Tú eres la mejor persona de este mundo...-dijo dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.  
Las lágrimas salieron y no paraban, ahora sé qué aunque el mundo me rechace y me agreda, si estoy junto a alguien estaré bien.

_De algún modo éramos felices, aunque hay tanta diferencia entre ella y yo..._Huimos juntas de la ciudad y empezamos una nueva vida, trabajábamos para una mujer comerciante, rica de buen dinero. Juntas estábamos bien. Un día en el palacio donde vivíamos, un chico de cabello negro con tres extrañas líneas en su cabeza apareció y al verte, se enamoró profundamente de Maka. El nombre de ese príncipe era Kid, y rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de la princesa del reino vecino cuyo nombre era, si no mal recuerdo, Chrona...su cabello era rosa y asimétricamente cortado.

**Si Maka no hubiera conocido a Kid...todo seguiría igual.  
**  
Chrona le declaró la guerra al país vecino, en donde vivían los de cabello verde, numerosas vidas se perdieron...incluyendo a Maka. Kid al enterarse de qué la peli-rosa fue la qué declaro la guerra, se unió con una esclava de la princesa e iniciaron una revolución.

_Todos, Todos se han ido, excepto yo...la chica de pelo blanco... Yo debí ser la qué murió no Maka… ¿Por que? ¿Por que!  
__**  
"Lo siento sobreviví" parece qué es lo único qué digo en toda mi aburrida vida.**_

Inicié una nueva vida en la iglesia de otra ciudad, vivía cerca del pueblo; a mis oídos llego el rumor: **"La princesa del país vecino había muerto en la revolución".** Fue en el puerto cuando la conocí, de alguna manera éramos felices juntas, todo empezó cuando la ayude después de qué se cayera. _Pero hay tanta diferencia entre ella y yo..._  
-Hnn...mi vestido se ensució...no se lidiar con esto...-murmuraba nerviosa viendo la mancha.  
-Yo te ayudo...-dije ofreciéndole mi mano.  
-G-Gracias...-  
-Mi nombre es Soul y el tuyo?-pregunté tranquila.  
-Ah...bueno yo...-una voz interrumpió e hizo que la chica se fuera.  
-L-Lo siento... Te veré al rato...-y se despidió de mí. Las horas pasaron avisando qué ya era la hora de dormir...pasé por una habitación en la cual vi a la chica pidiendo algo, mirando hacia la ventana.  
-Tu siempre estabas ahí para mi...aunque fui egoísta, tú me aguantabas es solo qué...-sollozaba... -Me di cuenta de mis pecados muy tarde...si tan solo pudieras volver a nacer...-quise entrar para consolarla pero algo hizo qué me detuviera.  
-Si tan solo...no la hubiera matado...si tan sólo hubiera aceptado el amor entre Kid y esa chica...tu no estarías muerto ahora...-  
Quede estática...esa chica sin duda debía ser...

_**"La Hija del Mal"**_

Fue entonces cuando recupere todos los buenos y malos recuerdos...la ira me invadió y sólo espera el momento justo para actuar. En la madrugada, cuando el sol apenas salía, la vi, ahí estaba Chrona, mirando fijamente como la botella se iba por las olas del mar, sigilosa me acerque y al ver que estaba inmóvil decidí actuar y lentamente levante el cuchillo que tenía en mis manos, decidida a clavárselo por la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi...en ese momento tuve una alucinación, un chico me dijo que no lo hiciera y que recuperara la cordura. Bajé el cuchillo y reflexione. Esa chica, Chrona, era mi pasado. Solitaria y sin un amigo en quien confiar, sin darme cuenta me volví egoísta al pensar que todo estaba bien...  
La peli-rosa volteo levemente y se sobresalto al verme.  
-ah! Que haces aquí Soul-chan?-  
Levanté mi mirada, decidida.  
-Nada... Tu nombre es Chrona...verdad?-dije con una sonrisa.  
-C-Como...?-preguntaba desesperada.  
-Ese chico, me lo dijo...-susurre.  
-Eh!-  
-Nada...-  
-No le digas a nadie si?- dijo juntando ambas manos.  
-No te preocupes...-sonreí tranquila, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Ven vamos, hay frío aquí afuera...-dije haciendo una seña para que entráramos.  
-Ah, sí...-y me siguió.-Para qué es el cuchillo?-pregunto interesada.  
-ah...esto...para cortar el brioche...-respondí nerviosa.  
-Brioche? Me enseñarías a hacerlo?-pregunto con una sonrisa.  
-Claro...-respondí igual.

_**A ti que te debo una disculpa, no pude vengarte, esa chica era mi pasado. Sabes el brioche de hoy estuvo muy bueno. Pero me pregunto... ¿Quién sería ese chico?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dejen reviews si?


End file.
